DBZ: The Gamer Way
by Xager-the-Chaos-King
Summary: A young man dies before his time. A new life rises from the ashes. Follow the tale of this young Gamer, as he explores, expands and changes the Universe. For better or for worse. T for now, may go up to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I never thought I'd be returning to writing Fanfiction, but here we are. I'd like to thank HaiseKanekiV2 and KllDarkness for inspiring me to write this. Kaneki is a bro, and while I've not spoken to KllDarkness, I'm sure he's a great guy. His fanfics aren't bad too, go check them out! Now, without further ado… Let us begin. DBZ: The Gamer Way!**

Chapter I: Rebirth

I was not expecting to die, that day. I woke up, got ready for my big move. Checked my boxes for stuff, and sighed. It's not the best place to move into, but hey. After all, not like anybody really cared any more…

I got into the taxi I'd hired, began shifting all my junk, and made my way to the new house. It wasn't a very nice house, but it was mine. Then the man came up, and demanded my stuff. I argued, but he pulled a knife. I fought him, it went south, you know how these things go.

I died bleeding out, lying on the street, with nobody in the world bothering to help me. My ex-fiance was 2 minutes down the road, and she didn't help me. My parents were somewhere, god knows why they didn't help me. And my friends? Pfft, what friends? A good question indeed…

I just wanted the end. I wanted it to be over. My suffering to be over. To hell with this life. Maybe the next time around...

**GAME OVER**

'_What the fucklenuts?' _I asked myself as I looked at the Game Over screen, perplexed at the lack of pain and the absence of a hole in my chest. And the absence of a chest. WHERE IS MY BODY!?

"**Welcome to the Beta of Life!"** A voice booms out of nowhere, calling to me. "**Thank you for participating in the Alpha of Life, you have completed the Alpha and now are in the loading screen.** It continues warmly.

I look around confusedly, looking for the source of this voice, yet all I see is black. "How cliche." I can't help but snark.

"**We apologise for the cliche of a black screen, but this is where you choose to load a new game after your death." **The voice then takes on the tone of an old woman from the 'Fable' series. Theresa. "**But death is not your destiny, little player. You have many lives left, and now is not the time to question."**

"_Fucking seriously?" _I think to myself. "_This is the weirdest hallucination I've ever had. And that's not counting the morphine, the seizures or the colourful concussions!"_

"**Would you like to see a quick playthrough of your previous life?" **The voice asks me to my furious denial. "NOPE!"

"**Very well. Here are your stats for your previous playthrough in: The Standard World."**

**Name: Andrew**

**Title: The Lazy Genius**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 24**

**Status: Deceased**

**World: Standard**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 2**

**Perception: 4**

**Endurance: 2**

**Charisma: 3**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Wisdom: 2**

**Agility: 2**

**Luck: 1**

**Skills: **

**Mathematical Brilliance: +1 Int per level, 50% easier to solve mathematical problems.**

**Score: **

**Average Start: +100**

**Age 20+: +200**

**Graduated Primary School: +200**

**Graduated Secondary School: +200**

**1 Skill: +500**

_**Bonuses: **_

**Standard World: +1000**

**Alpha Tester: +2000**

_**Result: **_

**Final Score: 4,200**

**Personal Best: 4,200**

I looked over the screen. Really? Only 2 Wisdom? I thought I was more with it than that… Ah, well. My stats are all trash, except my intelligence. That, at least, was good. I'm proud of that. I've played enough games to know that anything below 10 in an RPG is so trash it shouldn't even be considered to have points in it.

**Your high score has been transferred as points for use in the Game Store to buy perks, feats and other unique bonuses for your next playthrough! We've given you an extra 2,000 for all your help in the Alpha, so please join us for the Beta of Life!**

As I look into the void, 3 options float before me.

**New Game +**

**Options**

**Credits**

What. The. Fuck. Seriously. I'm a big gamer, but my entire life is a game? WHAT? I then sigh, and press **New Game +.** After all, might as well play along with this weird hallucination. Who knows if it'll pay off?

**Please select a world: **

**Standard: The world you just came from.**

**Dragonball: The world of Dragonball Z. We know you love it, so go play with Vegeta, Goku and all their friends!**

**Naruto: The world of Naruto. Will you side with Madara, or Naruto? Play along to find out!**

**Bleach: The worlds of Bleach. Fight alongside Ichigo, Sosuke Aizen, the Arrancar, the Quincies and more in this action-packed adventure!**

**PLEASE CLICK FOR MORE….**

I laugh. I know exactly which world I want. I love Naruto. I love Bleach even more. But for me, the anime I always loved, was Dragonball Z. I loved Vegeta, and his badass 'never say die' attitude. I loved Gohan's determination to be different from his asshole father, Goku. I loved Piccolo, for overcoming his nature and becoming one of the strongest protectors of Earth.

I click Dragonball Z. This will be my second chance. This will be my new life.

**Please select race: **

**Human**

**Saiyan**

**Android**

**Frost Demon**

**Namekian**

**Majin**

**Tuffle**

**Yardratian**

**Plantian**

I look over the choices, humming to myself. I love Frieza, and have always admired his power. But I don't want to be one of his subordinates. Namekian is a strong contender. Tuffle, no chance. I'm NOT BABY! Android, I don't want to be a robo-human, nor do I want to be human. So I smile. "I guess I'm going to be like Dumplin' and Puddin'." I say to myself with a chuckle at the TFS reference.

I press the **Majin** button, and it glows. "**Created by the dark wizard Bibidi, you grow by devouring other races and people for power." **Sure, why not?

I choose to take a masculine form, I'm not a woman after all, and look at the stats screen.

**Please allocate your Stat Points:**

**Strength: 6**

**Perception: 5**

**Endurance: 6**

**Charisma: 7**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Wisdom: 7**

**Agility: 7**

**Luck: 7**

I grin as I begin allocating my stat points. Strength and Charisma will be important, but nothing without Intelligence and Luck… Hmm… not so easy when you're in the position of dishing them out…

Once I finished, a new screen pops up.

**Please choose your 1st Level Feats: **

**Disguised Monster: You've managed to master a humanoid form: +2 Charisma, +2 Agility, can pass as human when needed.**

**Great Devourer: You're a true monster, having eaten well already, you sick beast! +2 Energy Modifier, +6 Str, +6 Endurance, -6 Charisma.**

**Book Smart: You've learned to read, you clever little blob, you! +2 Intelligence, Literate.**

**Energy Suppression: Can conceal your power from those scary, scary enemies!**

**Energy Sense LV1: Able to read people's power levels, if they're stronger or weaker than you.**

**Energy Sense LV2: Able to read people's power levels better, to the nearest thousand now! You're learning! Prerequisite: Energy Sense LV1**

**Energy Sense LV3: Able to read people's power levels perfectly, exact numbers now! Well done! Prerequisite: Energy Sense LV2, Energy Sense LV1**

I choose the Energy Sense levels 1 and 2. I need to know how strong my foes are, and while that Great Devourer perk looks strong, I'm not choosing that for the massive drop in Charisma! I need my talky stat, dammit!

"**Are you sure?" **The game asks me once I've made my choices, and I nod. "Yep." I confirm, pressing the button, and opening the next menu.

**Please select Perks if available: **

**Points Left: 4,200**

**The Gamer: **\- 2,500 points: You're aware that life is a game. You can see the game running around you, and remember your previous life. There will also be some interesting game features!

_(Warning! With this perk active, you shall gain points at 50% normal speed, due to being aware of the game and exploiting it, we know you will!)_

**Skip Infancy: **\- 200 points: You'll skip your childhood, instead seeing it as a slideshow! Pick this if you're impatient, and don't want the experience of a baby Majin!

**Skip Tutorial: **\- 100 points: Exactly what it says on the tin!

**Bibidi's Pride!: **\- 1,000 points: Bibidi made you as second only to the mighty Majin Buu! His blood, sweat and tears went into making you as powerful as possible! +1 Energy Modifier per level, +0.5 per year!

**Bonus Feats: **_Stackable _\- 100 points each: Purchase additional feats!

Instantly, I purchased Bibidi's Pride, The Gamer and the two skips. I learn by doing, not by wasting time with tutorials or babyhood! I will learn by the game teaching me the hard way! I hold onto my remaining points. They might come in useful if I die, and I need to recreate a new character.

"**What age would you like to be born in?"**

The game asks me, and I frown. "Hmm… Goku is born in 737, which means that Frieza is encountered 25 years later, which means 762… My brother… Hells is that weird to say… will be awakened in 787ish?" I rub my temples. "Ugh, this is hard… I'll say 720, that way I've got 17 years to get ready for that dumbass and maybe I can eat a few worlds, gain some strength!" I say with a dark laugh.

Once I'm done, it asks me for my name. I frown, and then grin. Sure, why not?

**Name: Guu**

I press the enter button, confirming my name as Guu, and then it flashes out, leaving me in darkness again. That slowly begins to light up, as I awaken on a planet. Alive. Looking down, I see my body as a blue jelly monster. This isn't a joke. This isn't something ridiculous. I'm in a game. And I am now the Majin Guu, the brother of Majin Buu.

**Current Character Sheet:**

**Name: **Guu

Race: Majin

Age: 6

Status: Alive

Stats:

Str: 6

Per: 5

End: 6

Cha: 7

Int: 7

Wis: 7

Agi: 7

Luk: 7

**Health: **

Str x End x Level x 20: 720

**Energy: **

Str x End: Base Power

Base Energy x Battles Fought: Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level: Power Level

Power Level x Energy Mod: Total Power

6x7: 42

42x1: 42

42x1: 42

42x4: 168

Base Energy: 42

Energy Regen: 42

Power Level: 42

Energy Modifier: 4 (1+0.5+0.5+0.5+0.5+0.5+0.5)

Final Power Level: 168

**Feats: Energy Sense LV1, Energy Sense LV2**

**Perks: The Gamer, Skip Infancy, Skip Tutorial, Bibidi's Pride.**

**Special Abilities: **

**Regeneration: **You heal 10% extra of your HP per 10 seconds, and can regenerate from 1 drop of your body, as long as you have HP left!

**Devourer: **Gain 50% of your enemies power when you turn them into candy and eat them!

It is done. I am done. I am ready.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think, guys! It'd be nice to get some reviews, some feedback! Thanks again to HaiseKanekiV2 and KllDarkness for the inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, once again I find myself writing fanfiction! Actually getting reviews and having people willing to ask questions, like Titanfire99 and HaiseKanekiV2, does wonders for this poor young man's ego! I shall be answering your questions below.**

**Titanfire999: Not at first, but perhaps later.**

**Vasto Mugetsu: You'll find out this chapter.**

**Sanjiyanunkara: Oh, most definitely. Wisdom is such an important stat.**

**Yifto: Thank you for the constructive feedback! I understand what you mean, and I hope that I don't come across as 'stale', and with all this support, I'm definitely not going to give up here!**

**Well, we're up to chapter 2 now, shall we get started?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or Dragonball Super. These all belong to Akira Toriyama and those bastards at Funimation. Please support the official release.**

Chapter II: Adjustment

I'm a Slime. I'm a Majin. I'M A GODDAMN MAJIN! What the everloving HELLS is going on!? It's not just a dream! It's REALITY!?

Slowly, I calm down from my freak-out, and process my 6 years of memories of my skipped infancy. I remember the shrunken testicle-head that is Bibidi channelling magic into me, giving me life. I look down at my body, and chuckle darkly at my wibbling, blue, slight body. I look kinda like Kid Buu, only a deep, rich blue. I'm also naked. No gear equipped, I guess. Except my belt that bears the strange 'M' of Majin, wrapped around my slender, yet weirdly ripped waist. Why does my slime body have a six-pack? How does that even work?

I am on Planet Earth. Home. Albeit, if this is the Dragonball Z Earth, full of weird and wonderful creatures that I can eat, train with, and overcome! Hell, I could go meet Master Roshi! Maybe even train with him!

I calmly stand and look around. It's green, quiet and peaceful for as far as the eye can see. 'I guess I'm somewhere in the boonies, then…' I grumble to myself as I start walking. My gaze scans over the field, and I begin scanning the power levels of the wild creatures.

**Wildebeast: Around 10**

**Triceratops: Around ** **120**

**T-Rex: Around 150**

Nothing special, nothing special… Wait, T-REX?

I dive to one side as a set of chomping teeth clamp down where I was, my instincts screaming at me. I roll to one side, and look at the T-Rex trying to eat me. More specifically, the icon above its head.

**Name: T-Rex**

**Race: T-Rex**

**Age: 5 Years Old**

**Status: Alive, and Hungry!**

**HP: 8,640**

**Level: 3**

**Description: It's a T-Rex. Hungry for some Guu Flesh. Fight or Flight time!**

_By observing others, you have created a new skill!_

_Observe: Level 1, 0.0%_

_Learn more about your friends, enemies and frenemies with Observe! Level it up to get more information like stats, skills and more lore!_

_For creating this skill, you gain 50 Exp!_

_1,950 Exp to Level 2!_

I laugh at my observation, even as I start cursing in the back of my mind. '_This thing has more than 10 times my HP! How am I supposed to kill it?" _I ask myself in a panic, looking around at the world to see if there was anything I could use to my advantage.

My gaze revealing nothing, I sigh heavily. First enemy, and I'm already gonna die unless I do some serious skills… Wait… Skills!

Focusing, I try to awaken the power that I have lurking in my body, summoning a glowing blue power ball to my hand that I could throw at the dinosaur, that is stuck with its mouth buried in the ground. I glance at my power ball, see how much damage it'll do to the big, scary dino.

_Power Ball: Throw an orb of pure Ki at your foes, blast them with your might! Does your base Power Level in damage. Easy to spam. Level 1: 0.0%, Damage=Base Energy_

Well, it'll only take a couple of hundred of these to kill it! Might as well get started… I throw my blue orb at the T-Rex, only for it to splash against its scales and make it roar in pain.

**-36 hp!**

Yes! My first ever bit of damage against a monster, ever! I would be proud, if the T-Rex hadn't just freed its jaws and swung its tail at me, smashing me in the chest and knocking me flying into a nearby hillock.

SMACK!

**-120 hp. Don't get hit by the big scary dinosaur again, player. It hurts you.**

Ha. Fucking. Ha. I'm so noob, I'm being sassed by the god-damned GAME now. I groan as I sit up from where the T-Rex has bitch-slapped me, its tail did a full 1/6th, or 17% of my HP in one strike! I can't be hit by that again, or else that's gonna take a while for me to heal.

Turning, I begin scrabbling at the rocks as the T-Rex advances on me. Desperate, I squeak- I mean I grunt in a manly fashion at the T-Rex's approach and try frantically to climb. My gooey fingers squish and squidge into the cracks, giving me a little grip, but I'm not going to escape this dinosaur unless I can fly.

Desperately pulling myself up the rocks, the T-Rex's huge teeth sink into my spine, pulling a huge chunk of goo out of me.

**-480 hp. REALLY, player? We told you not to get hit again. If only you were like your heroes, and fought with a much more... Aerial style...**

I slap myself, (**-1 hp**) and focus on taking flight, slowly floating into the air. "Cool!" I exclaim, before flying high above the T-Rex, much to its fury. I grin broadly, slowly breaking out into manic laughter. "Hehehehe…. Hehahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I open fire with my Power Balls, going full Vegeta on the creature's ass and blasting it down steadily with my power. I feel my body regenerate as I do so, my regeneration healing me from the mighty tail swipe I took earlier.

**Due to using some actual tactical thinking, alongside realising that you as a Dragonball Z character can FLY, gain +1 Agi, +1 Wis.**

Oh wow, a sarcastic and mocking game. Sounds like my old life, except this time I can hear how much of an asshole the game is! Still, I have my Power Balls, and I blast furiously away at the dinosaur.

_LEVEL UP! Power Ball: Level 2: 0.0%, Damage=150% Base Energy, +50 EXP_

Great, more damage! Now I'll actually have a chance of killing my enemies! I grin viciously as I continue to bombard the T-Rex, blasting it over and over with tiny pop-ups of **-54 hp **coming up. Eventually, though, throwing the orbs of death (Ooh, good name for an attack, maybe?) gets tiring and boring, and I just drop on the near-dead T-Rex, kicking it hard in the head.

This finally prompts it to give up the ghost, and collapses as a deafening '**SNAP' **is heard. "Well, I just killed a dinosaur!" I squeak, my voice high and irritating. Oh, hells… I've got the Buu voice. I may look like Kid Buu, but I've got the voice of Majin Buu. The irritating one from the beginning! "NOOOOOOO!" I scream.

**COMBAT HAS ENDED!**

**You have killed a T-Rex! Congratulations!**

**REWARDS: **

**+800 EXP.**

**T-Rex Skull Helm**

**T-Rex Skin Clothing**

**HIDDEN REWARDS: **

**Don't draw the attention of the nearby badasses: DONE, 100 EXP**

**Kill the T-Rex alone: DONE, 200 EXP**

**Devour the T-Rex: FAILED**

**TOTAL EXP GAINED: 1,100 EXP**

_LEVEL UP! Power Ball: Level 3: 25.6%, Damage=200% Base Energy, +50 EXP_

_750 EXP to Level 2_

Holy crap, that was nearly a level! Just from one enemy! Right, that points towards me killing things for exp, I know that much! I drift down and pick up the outfit that is provided, a set of grey pants and a vest that I casually pull on.

**T-Rex Outfit**

**A vest and pants made from your first kill. Congratulations, you're a hunter!**

The game is as sarcastic and dickish as ever. Wonderful. Still, it mentioned nearby badasses… "Where am I?" I ask myself aloud, grimacing at my squeaky voice again. But, I suppose I'll have to adjust. I fly up higher, looking around at the surroundings and seeing nothing familiar anywhere, except a village in the distance. Shrugging, I swoop down to pick up the last thing lying on the ground, my skull helm. Intimidating.

Flying towards the village, I recognise where I am from Dragon Ball. This is Giran's Village. This is actually a world of Dragon Ball. Oh, bollocks.

**And with that, we're done for the chapter! Thank you all very much for reading. Please, if you have any feedback, criticism or even if you just want to whine 'Oh, Xager, you're not writing the story the way I want!', then leave a review! It helps get my story known, and encourages me to write!**


End file.
